The Twin Sun
by Xenter
Summary: What was lost, will be found. Their births was the happiest thing in the kingdom, but tragedy struck and they were separate. Years went by as the Prince had grown up, trying his best to hold together his shattered family, trying to the son that his mother would acknowledge. Will the light and fire of the sun be rejoined and lift the curse that had plagued his family? AU! R&R!
1. Light and Flame

**The Twin Sun: Naruto x Tangled Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This is a short story, similar to **Flames of the Heart**. Unfortunately, the pairing isn't NarutoxRapunzel, as they are twins you see. As usual, Disney doesn't gives name to their King and Queen, so I'm going make them Minato and Kushina (in appearance as well). It's just easier to identify them that way. This story is set in Fairy Tale world, so no shinobi or charka.

* * *

**=[The Twin Sun]=  
Light and Flame**

_What was lost will be found,  
the sun provides both,  
of light and warmth,  
they exists together,  
this is a story of the twin sun._

"This is a story of how you lived… I mean born… I mean… Oh, forget it. But it's actually a very fun story and it isn't even about you at all. This is a story about my sister, your aunt, named Rapunzel. I didn't give her that name, so don't laugh. It all started with the sun."

**(BOOM!** A miniature sun exploded… well not literally, but it did drop a small glowing orb into the earth from the sky…)

"Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. Only a handful knew how and why, but that story was for another time. Now, from this single drop of sunlight grew a … magic… golden flower. This flower was said to have the power to heal the sick and injured… did I mention it was also on fire?"

"Oh, did you see this woman right here? She's the villain of the story and very important. Well, centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King, who hair was like the color of the sun and a Queen, who hair was like…"

"Like momma?" the child called out in her bed. She was tucked in tightly as the man, her father, with bright blue oceanic eyes gazed upon her. He nodded in confirmation, although it was different shade of red.

"Now, don't interrupt the story," he scolded his daughter. The girl nodded and became quiet, wanting to know how the story goes. She had heard it hundreds of time before, but it was always good to hear it again; it was her favorite bed time story.

"Where were we? Ah yes. Your grandm- I mean the Queen… well… she was about to have a baby, two actually… and she got sick… really sick. She was running out of time and that was when the people started to look for a miracle. King's oldest friend and mentor, Jiraiya, the sage, said only the power of the sun could heal her."

The blond-haired man by the bed flicked his wrist as flames emerged from his hand and swirled in front of his daughter, forming a flower, replacing the old hag's image that was there previously.

"Or in this case, a flower that held the power of the sun," He said as the flaming flower's apparition dissipated and turned into a spiraling pattern, mesmerizing the girl's in its brilliant. It continued to illustrate the next part of story, and form several moving figures as her father narrated on. The scenes within the flames constantly shifted and altered.

**=(-)=**

That woman was Mother Gothel. Instead of sharing the sun's gift, she hoarded its healing powers, and used it to keep herself young and beautiful for hundreds of years through a magical song:

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…_

The flower erupted in flames. The fiery stream surrounded her, burning away the age she had acquired as her gray hair returned to black. Her pale and wrinkled skin became smooth, and vibrant with color, and life once more. The power of the sun had returned her youth and drove off the ravages of time.

Voices approached from behind as she quickly hid the flower with a dome of bushes. She vacated the area immediately afterward. However, the flower was still emitting speck of fire, just enough to set the bush alight, and getting the attention of King's men.

"Look, over there!" one of the men called out as the foliage that dare to cover the sun burn away, revealing a still incandescent flower.

"The power of the sun… WE FOUND IT!" the king guard called out as men gathered around and uproot the flower while Gothel watched angrily from her hiding spot nearby.

The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. Its flames wrapped around her gently as she inhaled it. Its body was grinded to powdered, mixed with nourishing soup and allowed the Queen to consume. A twin was born from the magic that inhibited her womb, a healthy baby girl and boy; a princess and prince, both with beautiful golden hair. That was how Rapunzel and Naruto came to be.

To celebrate their birth, the king and queen launched two flying lanterns into the sky from their balcony as people cheered below. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. Now, the story would have ended here on a happy note, but that wasn't meant to be.

On a stormy night, a shadow crept up the balcony and opened the outer door to the King's chamber. One might have asked, what were the guards doing, but that would be another story. A wrinkled hand moved toward the two sleeping children and sang the song that would return her youth.

The baby girl hair glowed brightly as the woman cut a piece of it from the girl; it was not what she had expected as the lock of hair in her hand lost its shine. Unfortunate, the song also activated the boy's power. The prince hair turned crimson red as flames started to appear and spiraling around him for a brief moment before crawling across the bed, setting the dried linen alight. The boy and girl cried as the woman, in her panic, picked up the golden hair female and dashed toward the balcony. She managed to escape the resulting inferno in her haste leaving the inhabitants of the room to their fate. Fire crept across the room as the guards burst through the inner door.

"Your Majesties!" they shouted loudly as the King and Queen snapped open their eyes. The entire room was on fire as a male child's cries continued on.

"NARUTO?" The King called out as he jumped into the flames. His clothes and hair started to catch the fire as he grabbed his prince in his arms, but the princess was nowhere to be found. The flames had separated the room and surrounded the King as he hugged his son.

"MINATO!" The Queen called out but the guards held onto her as flames separated the royal family.

"Keep him save, Kushina, I'm sorry," Minato, the King, called out, wrapping the prince in as much cloths as possible and threw the baby over the flame and into the Queen's awaiting arms. The guard quickly surrounded her and the prince to shield them from the inferno.

"GO! PROTECT THE QUEEN!" The King gave his last command as the raging flames managed to destroy the supporting pillars and the room foundation crumpled. The guards obeyed and dragged the Queen from the sight as the room finally collapsed, burying their beloved King. The only audible sound in the empty hall was the Queen's screaming in protest and anguish as storm cloud amassed and swirled high above the castle.

From that day on, the Kingdom mourned for the loss of their King and Princess. No one had realized that deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel had raised the child as her own.

"Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine… what once was mine," a child with glowing hair sang as Gothel brushes it gently, feeling her youth returned. Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" the girl asked innocently.

"The outside world is a dangerous place. It's filled with horrible, selfish people. I have lost your brother to them; I can't lose you as well. You must stay here where you are safe. Do you understand, flower?" Gothel said softly as she brushes the girl hair.

"Yes mommy," the girl replied, looking at the sparkling flame on the wood in front of her as if it was calling her to it, and wanted to be together again.

From that day onward, the sky above the castle remained cloudy as if the place had been cursed. Each year on that tragic day, the citizens of the country released thousands of lanterns into the sky, hoping for the sun would return and smile upon the royal family once more.

**Eighteen years went by…**

The prince, with bright golden hair, sat on his throne watching the citizens of his kingdom bowed in front of him. He was the only heir left from the King, and his mother had locked herself in the tower, mourning the loss of her husband and child. She had blamed him for the incident, even though he was just a babe then.

"It's cold in here…" one of the guards whispered to another as the prince turned toward him and flicked his wrist. Every already lit object in the room increased their intensity, warming up the hall.

"Thank you my Prince," several noblemen said, feeling the warmth as they bowed. The prince nodded, accepting their gifts and appreciation. They were arriving across the surrounding land toward the castle, where the sky above was constantly cloudy, blocking the sun. It had been this way for eighteen years, and not a single sunlight could pass through the dark sky. It was cold and damped in the castle, but many people still come to celebrate the Prince's birthday and his upcoming coronation. He had finally come of age and his fire magic was strong enough to create enough warmth for his people, accommodating them. Unfortunately, no matter how powerful it was, it couldn't warm his heart.

"I think it's done, my Prince," the captain of the guard said as the Prince nodded in confirmation and stood up.

"I thank you all for coming today, my coronation is tomorrow. I hoped that the celebration is grand, and I will show you that my father's sacrifice was not vain. I hope I will be a ruler worthy of you," The prince said as the people applauded. He turned and headed off toward his mother's chamber. The captain of the guards followed closely behind.

"My Prince, the Princess of Otogakure is here. She is betrothed to you and you should at least greet her," the guard said as the prince waved his hand, dismissing that. Otogakure is a small country of in the distant south. The kingdom had many daughters and been sending them off far and wide, trying to create an alliance across the land. Naruto had complied with his mother's wishes to get marry soon and produce an heir, but she still remained cold to him, believing the tragic day was his fault and his magic was what destroyed this family.

"That's not important. Anyone will be fine. Has my mother's condition changed?" the prince asked, brushed his golden hair back a little. Anyone would do. To give his mother a child she so craved, a replacement or so to speak. Naruto sighed, his blue eyes has lost its shine on that tragic day as he looked toward the horizon out of the stone-framed window.

"I'm afraid not, my Prince. Her Majesty still won't leave her room. Maybe she will, at the coronation perhaps? Also, about the crown and tiara, the princess is…" the captain of the guard about to say but the prince cut him off.

"My sister is still alive. I just know it, I have told you I saw a woman carrying her away from me, it wasn't a dream or nightmare, it was real," Naruto interrupted angrily. He was sure he saw that old woman's face, the one who kidnaped the princess, his beloved sister. But everyone didn't take a word of a child seriously, prince or not.

Still, Naruto continued to hope that his sister was alive somewhere. He had been sending people far and wide to search for that culprit, but their effort produced no result. It had been ten years, the search still going on, only barely. He had tried his best to fill his father's shoe. He had studied and worked hard to be a just and benevolent ruler from the moment he could walk and talk.

Naruto's fire magic startled some servant at first, but they quickly warm up the prince, believing that he would lift the curse one day and return the light back to the kingdom.

"Leave the tiara, one day it will be placed at its rightful place," Naruto said as the captain bowed and complied with the order. The tiara was salvaged from the destroyed room, but it was damaged. It had been returned to its former glory under the prince's order.

Naruto walked toward his mother's tower, his orange and black overcoat dragged along the floor. The guard in front of the incoming door bowed at the prince, but they didn't move out the way.

"The Queen's order, my Prince, she will not see you today," the guard said as Naruto looked at the closed, metal and wooden door for a moment before turning to the side and viewed his father's portrait. He looked a lot like his father. The most noticeable differences were that his hair was a bit shorter and he did not have any bang to the side. His hair hadn't grown longer in all these years once they reached their correct length.

The Prince moved slowly toward the guards and ordered them to vacate the door. They hesitated at first but flames sparkling around the prince, forming a devil like entity, forced them to make their choice. They chose the correct one.

Naruto knocked on the door gently and waited for his mother's response.

"I told you, I won't see anyone today," the voice behind the wall called out. It was almost angrily.

"Mother, I wish to have your permission to enter," Naruto asked and patiently waited for the reply.

"Not today… I might not come to your coronation either," was the ragged voice's reply, as if she had been crying.

"Please, mother, you can't live like this anymore," Naruto begged, putting his flat hand gently on the door. He just wanted his mother's approval. She hadn't held him at all in eighteen years, not since he was born, not since that day. She grew cold and distant, and constantly mourning for what she had lost. Everything he did was for her approval, yet she hadn't acknowledged it. Any conversation he had with her was only in fragments.

There was only silence in that room as Naruto kneeled down putting his forehead against the still closed door. A few tears escaped his eyes. She had refused to see him for two years now. The last time parent and child met, it was probably the happiest moment of his life. Unfortunately, for the Queen, seeing him always reminded her of what she had lost.

"Mother… would it be better if I had died that day instead of my sister and father?" Naruto asked weakly and listened attentively for a response. Hours went by as the Prince kneeled there, waiting for an answer that might never come.

It finally did as he stood up hastily and turned his back toward the door. He headed off down the corridor while the guards returned to their post, guarding the door. Tears continued to descend down his cheek as he had finally heard the answer from his mother.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There you have it! This is the first chapter of the Twin Sun! This is fairy tale world! So no shinobi or charka but Naruto does have fire powers, and it's not as powerful as Flames of the Heart, but still is magical! Naruto's romantic interest in this isn't Rapunzel; she his sister and the cannon's ending have been changed.

**_Comments, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	2. A Drop of Hope

**The Twin Sun: Naruto x Tangled Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Howdy there? So empty here… oh well *opened the book that had the title 'Fairy Tale'*. Let's see where we're up to… *checking bookmark*. Alright, the interaction between Naruto and his betrothed, the Princess of Otogakure! You should have already guessed who it is; there are very few characters whose have red hair like Kushina!

* * *

**=[The Twin Sun]=  
A Drop of Hope**

Night fell on the Kingdom as the more candles were added to the room the busy servants to increase illumination and heat. The Prince sat in a well decorated seat situated at the middle of a table. The table was placed at the one end of the dining hall joined perpendicularly, with gap in between, by wide and long ones on either end. The Lords and Ladies of the Kingdom took their spot on these adjoining tables as instructed by the servants. Everyone seated on one side of the table while leaving the center of the hall clear of any obstruction.

Meals were catered by the servants, and the sweet aroma finally filled the hall. Glasses of various color beverages, contained within crystal clear glasses, were held up high by the guests to show appreciation at their host for this wonderful feast. The banquet was about to begin.

"Please, enjoy the meal and forget about formality," the Prince requested with a smile. His bright blue eyes checked all of his vassal's faces before leering over his table, and realized the adjacent spot, on either side of him, were empty. His loyal subjects had come a long way from their confortable home for his coronation tomorrow as it was their duty and honor to do so. Still, the prince was depressed. The one person he wanted to be here stayed in her room as implied by the empty spot; they were reserved for the Queen.

"Pardon my Prince, may I present, Princess Tayuya of Otogakure," the servant at the door apologized and announced. He opened the heavy wooden door of the hall slowly to reveal a girl with vibrant crimson hair, in an exquisite and embroidered dress. The extravagant garment had some strange very complex patterns sewed in using fine threads, as they reflected firelight.

Naruto had never seen the princess before, and he didn't feel like he had missed anything important before this moment. Unfortunate, he was wrong. When he saw someone around his age with hair that reminded him of his mother, he couldn't help but stricken with infatuation. The most distinctive feature was her long, red silky smooth hair, with some of it were braided. Her black onyx eyes glanced around the room before she bowed politely at the host and then at all the guests. Naruto stood up from his seat and returned the courtesy. Everyone in the room immediately did the same, following the Prince's direction.

The servant took the initiative after the greeting and showed her to the vacant seat adjacent their Prince. It was also reserved for her as they were betrothed, even though they had never met before. Of course, there were portraits of each other sent back and forth between the two Kingdoms, but Naruto barely had the chance to look at it in detail.

'So this is to be my wife,' Naruto thought and felt a bit of joy deep inside. He felt a bit foolish for ignoring her when she had arrived this morning.

"I am sorry that I couldn't see you sooner, Princess Tayuya. I was busy with another matter, but I glad you could join us this evening," Naruto apologized for his misconduct after she seated.

Tayuya opened her mouth to say something but her female escort behind her coughed a little. Tayuya closed it and remained silent; instead, she nodded and accepted the apology. Naruto eyes quirked a little at the display, but made nothing of it.

Naruto sat back into his chair and clapped his hand to begin the feast. The people conversed with each other at their own leisure while they enjoyed their luxury meal. The princess did not speak throughout the whole feast which bothered Naruto somewhat, but he refrained from saying about it.

"Was something wrong during the meal?" Naruto asked softly after the feast. Dancers now filled the center of the hall. They were accompanied by music to provide what little entertainment to the noblemen and women of the kingdom. More than a few still enjoyed their wine, or having conversation with their neighbor along their position instead of paying attention to the show.

"There's… nothing… wrong…" Tayuya struggled to say as her breathing became ragged. It felt as if she was holding in what she wanted to say, and the fidgeting of her dress's intricate pattern by her had made the whole situation rather suspicious. Naruto pondered about it for a bit then averted his eyes from crimson-haired girl toward her personal servant, who stood behind her the whole time. The elderly woman was trying to remain expressionless but there was some hint of frustration under that mask.

"Are you sure? Would you like some dessert?" Naruto asked with a soft tone after returning his attention back to his bride-to-be.

"I… sorry… I can't," Tayuya hesitantly answered as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Can't?' Naruto thought and wondered why she had chosen that word. Was she under strict order to behave and kept up impression?

"Would you like some liquid instead?" Naruto offered an alternative, but his betrothed shook her head, refusing that as well. He noted that she hadn't consumed much during the feast for someone of her size, and seemingly had trouble of handing all the utensils gracefully. No, she wasn't an imposter, that much was clear, but something else still eluded the Prince.

"Would you like-," Naruto continued to ask after several more refusals, wanting to understand her taste better. He actually went through several lists of possible choices that his cook could potentially make. Still, she denied them all.

"I DON'T WANT ANY DAMMIT," Tayuya practically shouted after the Prince's persistence. The music in the room stopped abruptly, and all audible sound died immediately. Naruto blinked not once, nor twice, but half a dozen times, trying to understand what had happened.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, my Princess is tired and would like to-," the elderly servant of Otogakure quickly apologized, but Naruto put his hand up, stopping her. He told the woman to be quiet for the duration while he continued to ask Tayuya some more things. The hall watched on without uttering a single word. Naruto was trying to provoke some sort of natural response from his future wife. Tayuya remained quiet after the shouting, but she was getting agitated. The prince increased the harness of the words in his questions.

"I'M SORRY! BUT, I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER, HAVN'T YOU GOT IT ALREADY?" was the response when she had enough with the questions. She grabbed the Naruto's attire and pulled him closer while she continued to spat insults in his face. Everyone in the room finally regained their voices and gasped at the foul language from their future Queen.

"I am sorry as well," Naruto told Tayuya after she realized what she was doing in her enraged state, and finally let him go. The Prince brushed his cloth, straightening it, and removing the evidence from the recent attempted violence. He turned back to the rest of the audience, who was now whispering to each other.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, and I'm afraid this feast is over," the Prince apologized to his guest and ordered his servant to show them to their designated room. He also stopped the Princess and her servant from leaving with the group.

"I think… this marriage might not work out after all," Naruto told the Princess after all the guests had vacated the hall. Gossips will spread throughout the Kingdom, and the Prince feared that his mother would not approve of his future wife's behavior. He, on other hand, wasn't sure…

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Tayuya was depressed after returning to her room within one of the castle's tower. Her impulses had gotten the better of her. The first impression was everything, and Tayuya had failed that. She took off her dress and unbraided her hair so it became untamed like how she liked them. She had promised her father that she would behave and hold her tongue, but the prince's insistence during dinner had annoyed her as she tried to suppress her urges.

The elderly servant in the room let out a audibly breath while watching the girl threw her dress on the bed and wore something easier. The servant quickly took the expensive garb from the bed and returned it into the provided wardrobe of the chamber.

"So the wedding's off?" Tayuya asked, eyeing her servant.

"The Prince said _might_, so there's still some hope. He might reconsider his decision tonight or tomorrow. I saw something in his eyes when he looked at you," the woman replied thoughtfully as her master nodded.

Tayuya opened the balcony door and walked outside to feel the cold air. She looked up at the cloudy sky above that completely hide the moon, and block out any luminance from above.

"I think he was smitten when he saw me," Tayuya stated weakly.

"Yes, he was," the woman sighed. The Prince was affected by the Princess's presence when she entered the hall, but he would reassess his own feeling after Tayuya's little mishap. She couldn't control her temper like usual.

The Princess was always like this. Tayuya was different from her siblings even though she shared their beauty and charm. Because of her untamed and violent nature, she enjoyed hunting and exploration rather than the pursuit of tradition, as such, she often disappeared days on ends with the whole Kingdom was in a panic, looking for her. However, that all changed one day when she returned from her adventure.

Tayuya rubbed her forearm a little before outstretch her palm toward the dark sky. She smiled weakly and remembered the event from a year ago. The scornful woman's menacing voice still echoed in her head.

"Tayuya of Otogakure, since you do not care about anyone beside yourself then you shall manifest your ugliness outside for all to see," the woman cursed.

"It's just like they have said. The sky here is always cloudy, day and night. Thank to that, you will never bask in the moonlight. It will never able to reveal your… form," the woman reassured her Princess hesitantly. Tayuya simply nodded as she watched the slowly swirling pattern of the cloud above. She shuddered afterward.

"I want to be alone…" Tayuya requested as her servant bowed and complied with the wishes. The elderly woman closed the door behind her. Tayuya waited until she left before taking out a small musical instrument from her waist and placed it by her lips.

In an adjacent tower, Naruto was standing on its balcony, watching the sky above. He wondered if he had been harsh on his future's wife. She was beautiful and did try to be graceful as possible from what little he could have seen. As long as she doesn't speak, it would be fine.

'No, that's not possible. A Queen must be able to rule in the King's stead if he was away or incapacitated. She cannot remain completely silent in court and that temper of her…' Naruto sighed and remembered how Tayuya had spoken during the feast.

'She might strangle some servants to death if I leave any important matter to her,' Naruto grimaced as he rubbed his chest a little then he chuckled. It wasn't a bad trait. Not really. From Tayuya's temper, it implied that she was fierce and can speak her mind freely, although, Naruto could do without the impending bodily harm.

'Mother was the same, headstrong, impulsive and stubborn until father tamed her… how did he do that?' Naruto thought. As a child, he never had the love of his mother but he still loves her. When he was able to talk, he quickly acquired information regarding his parents from some of the older servants and guards. They all told the same story about the Queen whom they cherished and hoped she would return back to her cheerful and kind attitude one day. Naruto wondered when that day will come.

Before Naruto could continue his train of thoughts, a melody entered his ear as he looked around, as well as holding onto the railing to see where it came from. It was emanating from the nearby tower to the side of his. The whistling musical note resonated the surrounding as they were produced by a flow of air across an opening and rode the wind afterward. The sublime music brought a smile to the Prince's face as he watched the crimson-haired flute's player from his position.

Tayuya's eyes were closed as she danced slightly and twirled slowly with the melody in her balcony, letting each tune she produces dictated her next footwork. She continued for a while before she felt the air became warmer. She opened her eyes slowly to see a couple of flaming imagery in midair. The form a female and male as they danced in front of her. She gasped a little as they spin around each other before erupting into an inferno, and the flames quickly formed a sentence.

"Please continue - I want to hear how it ends…" Tayuya read the word and realized who was doing this. She concentrated to see beyond the wall of flaming passage, and noticed the Prince in the adjacent tower's balcony. Naruto smiled with both of his hands up, with his fingers together, manipulating the fire in the air.

Tayuya returned the smile, and the flute in her hand was provided with air once more as it produced the soothing harmonic. The flaming words between them quickly changed into a swirl before forming to the dancing figures again. They were more defined this time as they dance with the tune.

A few people were in their room, but something glowing outside their shut window got their attention. With hesitation, they opened it and were reward with something magical. Their ears were filled with beautiful melody while their eyes watched the dancing fire. The coldness of the night was replaced with gentle heat.

The song continued to fill the air as the number of spectators increase. The melody ended as the flaming couple separated and bowed. The male had yellow flames while the female had crimson one before the two flames merged together and exploded in flaming flakes. Everyone applauded at the show while Tayuya and Naruto watched each other. The princess and prince both bowed, showing their appreciation, but in their mind, they both thought the same. They both wanted to hold each other's hands and tangled around the ballroom while the whole kingdom watches on in envy.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Okay, Tayuya and Naruto have a spark of interest with each other. I'm using her personality from the cannon along with her cursed seal. Hope you enjoyed it!

**_Comments, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
